Clavis Alucard
|Alias Rōmaji = Nō Raifu Kingu |Race = Vampire Illusionary Creature |Date of Birth = |Birthplace = |Age = |Gender = Male |Height = |Weight = |Eyes = Red |Hair = White Black (previously) |Blood type = |Relatives = Rachel Alucard (daughter) Raquel Alucard (adopted daughter) |Education = |Status = Deceased |PS = yes |Affiliation = Alucard Clan |Previous Affiliation = |Position = |Previous Position = Head of Alucard Clan |Partner = |Previous Partner = |Novel(s) = BlazBlue: Phase 0 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2 BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1 BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2 |Game(s) = BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (NPC) BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (NPC) BlazBlue: Centralfiction (flashback) |Voices = yes |Japanese Voice = Tamio Ōki |English Voice = Paul St. Peter }}Clavis Alucard was the previous head of the Alucard family, said to have lived for over a millennium. He appears briefly in Phase Shift novels, and is a somewhat major character in the Bloodedge Experience series. Information Clavis was an old vampire Onlooker, watching over human race. Sometime in the past he was Valkenhayn R. Hellsing's enemy, but because of a certain incident the lycanthrope became his butler, and now serves his daughter.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Material Collection, "BlazBlue" Glossary Bloodedge Experience In his youth, Clavis traveled the world to find the user of the Drive Soul Eater, reason being that the user had slaughtered an immeasurable amount of people around the world. In his final battle against the user, he managed to best them, and found a crystallization of Azure - this Embryo would take form of his 'daughter', Raquel Alucard. For the next few months he would educate her by connecting her to the Boundary. Clavis first appears at the end of Chapter 2 of BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1. At this point in time, he was being hunted down by the Mitsurugi Agency who had hired the Immortal Breaker's own Valkenhayn Hellsing and Relius Clover; reason being that Clavis was deemed far too powerful and would need to be managed for the sake of the world's order. He appeared at Naoto Kurogane's residence where he was treated to some tea by Haruka Hayami, and put the girl to sleep with a magic spell. When Naoto arrived with Raquel, Clavis demanded that she come back with him. He asked Naoto how he would feel if Raquel came back with him, to which she objected until Clavis firmly told her in a stern tone that he was speaking to Naoto. After some time, Raquel attempted to deny Clavis, but to no avail, with him sternly telling her to watch her mouth, with this, he reached for her hand to only have it slapped away by Naoto with a comment about how self-centered he was acting; to this, Clavis apologized but cut off Naoto's arm. He noticed that it was made out of his daughter's blood, stating that while it was not bad, it was not good either. While improving the arm, he asked Raquel why she chose Naoto, but she have not answered, and Clavis reattached Naoto's arm by whispering some strange words. He then said to the boy that, should he desire, he could temporarily leave her in his hands for the time-being. Very soon afterwards, Valkenhayn burst through the door and exclaimed that he had finally found Clavis, who told Naoto that as a thanks for the tea, he will not allow the kitchen to come to any harm. Valkenhayn leapt to Clavis and bit his arm, but the vampire just raised it and gazed at his future butler, saying it had been a great many years since he had seen a lycanthrope with his own two eyes. After Relius joined the battle, Clavis decided it would be wise to leave and fled with the duo on hot pursuit. After the battle, Naoto was amazed to find some specific parts of the apartment in the same state it was before Clavis arrived while other places were in complete ruin. Clavis briefly made an appearance in Chapter 9 of Bloodedge Experience — Part 2 when he performed a Phenomenon Intervention, freezing time and emptying the street in order to have a private conversation with Naoto. He began to talk about Raquel's origins, as well as his own personal goals. He announced that he wanted the Azure so he could give the world back to humans and erase all Drives. He then warned the young man about desiring the Azure, saying that should he want it too much, then he will no longer be himself, and will only be in more pain; meaning the two will have to end up fighting one another should he continue down the path. He arrived once more in Chapter 11, to stop Raquel and Kīro Hikagami from killing each other. Phase Shift In the Phase Shift series, Clavis was already old and used a wheelchair. Valkenhayn was his butler, but his daughter was Rachel Alucard. On December 31, 2099, Rachel has found injured Jin Kisaragi, and took him to the Moonlight Castle, where he received medical care. His travel through the Boundary left him crippled, so Clavis offered him the Susano'o Unit if he wanted to wield a sword again, also saying that he would not mind if Jin decided to stay in the castle for the rest of his life. Jin decided to fight, and became the wielder of the Unit, calling himself Hakumen. Clavis also hired two Beastkin brothers for certain tasks. The older brother, Mitsuyoshi, was ordered to recover the Zero-Type Prime Field Device; however, the mission failed, resulting in the appearance of the Black Beast. He then ordered Jubei to search for Shūichirō Ayatsuki and to capture him in order to interrogate him. His younger brother, Tomonori, was ordered to watch after Kazuma Kval in the Magister's City: Ishana. Clavis said that Kazuma had the possibility of not becoming one with Yūki Terumi, but it happened because Tomonori ignored his orders and attacked him. The vampire sent Valkenhayn to Ishana, but he arrived too late, after Tomonori's death. He took Terumi to the Alucard Castle, where he was sealed by Clavis' magic. Meanwhile Mitsuyoshi arrived to Japan, together with Shūichirō's daughter, Celica A. Mercury, and amnesiac Ragna. They went to Seiōdai Sampling Laboratory, where Shūichirō worked in the past, and were attacked by a Remnant of the Black Beast. It heavily wounded Mitsuyoshi, but after its disappearance Rachel Alucard teleported everyone to the Moonlight Castle, where Mitsuyoshi received treatment. There, Clavis told Ragna and Celica that Shūichirō is one of the people responsible for the Black Beast's appearance. He also spoke to Ragna in private, explaining that he was sent to the past, feeling a little jealous because the man knew what his Rachel will look like when she will grow up. The next day Clavis gave Celica and Ragna a map of the First Area's vicinity, explained them how to get there, and teleported the duo back to Japan. Clavis died not long after that, as at two nights after Bloodedge's encounter with the Black Beast, Rachel was already the head of the clan.BlazBlue: Phase 0, Chapter 6: "Promised Azure" Centralfiction Yūki Terumi arrived at the Moonlight Castle, where he found Clavis' coffin. He tried to look inside, and something called created Terumi's duplicate. After defeating it, Terumi took a cube out of the coffin, declaring that with this he will gain the best vessel to destroy everything. Personality During his few appearances, he was shown to be humble, polite, and treated those around him with grace and dignity which, ironically, is almost the exact opposite of his daughter. According to Rachel and Valkenhayn, Clavis was never one to stand idly by and would intervene only when he believed it was a right thing to do.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Valkenhayn stories, hunting dog Appearance He appeared as an elderly man in a wheelchair, with long, white hair and beard, and red eyes. He wore a floor-length black, red and gold robe with a high collar, which was covered by a cloak. When he was younger, Clavis had long black hair, pale white skin and eyes the same color as fresh blood. Powers and Abilities Clavis had an immeasurably high life-force value, and effortlessly fought two Immortal Breakers. He was skilled at magic, and, being a vampire, he had incredible regenerative abilities. Trivia *There is a translation error in the localized version of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. The English script reads his name as Claudius, but the voice acting pronounces it as Clavis. *According to Shūichirō's logs, the 'Original Unit' came from the Alucard family. Gallery Clavis Alucard (Concept Artwork, 1).png|Artwork Clavis Alucard (Concept Artwork, 2).png|Artwork References Navigation ru:Клавис Алукард Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Vampires Category:Alucard Clan Category:Magic Users